


Collaboration

by sepsner



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Older AU, Pre established relationship, adult au, band teacher Butters, choir teacher Kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsner/pseuds/sepsner
Summary: Kenny, the head of the school choir, and Leo, the band teacher, are arch enemies. There's just one issue - they're married.





	Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> Part of NaNo - may be edited later!

“One more time,” Kenny instructed, “and make it loud enough for Mr. Stotch down the hall to hear us!”  
  
Kenny never thought he’d be a teacher. Technically, he wasn’t - he was the school therapist, but he had been given the task as the head of the choir, and that was _technically_ teaching. In his tucked-in shirt and clean chinos, Kenny felt accomplished. This was all he wanted in life. To see kids happy. And if he was at least part of the cause of that, well, he was happy, too.  
  
But he had a new goal. One that only came around about two years ago. That goal… was to completely show up the band teacher, Leopold Stotch.  
  
The thing was, Leopold Stotch was his husband.  
  
The two of them had known each other since childhood. Leopold once went by Butters, and no one thought either of them would amount to anything. They had started dating in secret when they were both around seventeen, and eventually, they moved out together to go to college. It was scary, it was a risk, it was exciting - and now they were both living their dreams.  
  
The kids sang as loud as they could, making Kenny’s heart burst. All of the students knew about Mr. Stotch and Mr. Stotch’s feud. Kenny was bursting full of pride for his kids, singing their hearts out. Even so, Kenny knew that he took this way more seriously than the kids did.  
  
The kids finished singing. Before Kenny could do anything, there came a clapping from the back of the room. The kids turned, and Kenny looked over at the entrance to the room with a smile.  
  
Leopold was handsome, even with his scar. His hair was naturally fair and feathery, his frame slim and his skin pale. One of his eyes was a shining blue sapphire, the other a milky white opal. Kenny puffed his chest out, his heart full of love.  
  
“Suck it, Leopold,” he jeered. “My kids are better than yours.”  
  
Leo laughed. God, even his laugh was musical. Leopold was walking talent.  
  
“That was a good warmup,” Leopold shrugged, smirking. He knew full well that this was the choir at its best. “You should stick around for band practice and hear what real talent sounds like.”  
  
Kenny tutted. “Kids, boo Mr. Stotch in harmony.”  
  
Of course, when the two of them were alone, their feud melted away. Kenny knocked on the door to Leo’s classroom, even though he knew he could just stroll in. Leo appreciated that his privacy was being respected, especially after living with his parents.  
  
“Come on in,” he sang from his desk.  
  
Kenny stepped in, finding Leo hunched over some papers. He was an _actual_ teacher, and thus, had to grade papers. Kenny’s work hours were 7:30-4:30, half an hour before school started, an hour after school ended, unless there was an appointment. There was no way he could bring work home with him.  
  
“Someone’s working hard,” Kenny hummed, leaning his arms against Leo’s desk.  
  
“What was that earlier? ‘Boo Mr. Stotch in harmony’?”  
  
“Come on, it was funny.”  
  
Kenny could tell that Leo was trying to act angry. He could also tell that Leo couldn’t hold back his amused smile.  
  
“I love you,” Kenny cooed.  
  
“There’s gonna be a time where you can’t use that as a get out of jail free card.”  
  
“It’s not today!”  
  
Leo sighed, still smiling, and kissed Kenny’s cheek. “Yeah, not today.”  
  
“But it was funny.”  
  
Leo frowned.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Kenny lifted up his hands. “I’m pushing it.”  
  
“Lemme get back to work. I can brag about my band kids when we both get home.”  
  
Kenny snorted. “Yeah, your little nerds.” Leo frowned, and Kenny quickly backtracked. “If you wanna brag about how they’re _definitely_ better than my choir kids, I’m not stopping you. I’m just not saying you’re true.”  
  
That night, Leo definitely did brag about how much better his band kids were compared to Kenny’s choir kids. The next day after school, Kenny snooped in at band practice to see how much better they really _weren’t_.  
  
He leaned against the door to the music room and listened. While Kenny was expecting out of tune tubas and tone-deaf drums, the kids were… actually really good. Shit!  
  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
  
Kenny jumped and yelped. He had been too engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn’t realise that Leo had opened the door to find Kenny in the hall.  
  
“I was just, uh-!”  
  
Leo laughed to himself. “Just, uh? You’re totally blown away by the band.”  
  
Kenny’s face burned. He really was. And he didn’t wanna say _no way, they sucked!_ , because one, they were kids, and that would have been shitty, and two, Leo loved conducting them. Kenny sighed. That’s why they were so good. Leo loved conducting them as much as Kenny loved leading the choir.  
  
“Yeah,” he smiled, embarrassed. Leo looked proud of himself. “You know, it’s weird that the band and the choir practice on separate days.”  
  
“Is it?”  
  
Kenny nodded. “We could always, y’know… collaborate.”  
  
Leo’s face lit up in surprise. Had neither of them seriously thought of that before? A two-year rivalry between two _husbands_ who had never thought to collaborate. They were both, truly, dumbasses.  
  
“That’s the best thing you’ve ever said to me!” Leo beamed. “Except, you know, proposing to me.”  
  
Kenny let out a laugh. Oh, man, Leopold was so cute. Kenny was so blessed to be a Stotch.  
  
The next choir and band meeting was the two clubs, together. Leopold conducted as Kenny led the choir in song. Kenny and Leo had made beautiful music together before, but never with their clothes on. (Kenny also later made this joke to Leo over dinner, and ended up with mashed potatoes on his face.) Always, both in music and in life, they had both been average on their own.  
  
But together - together, Kenny and Leopold were amazing.


End file.
